Imaginary Autumn
by grettama
Summary: The last fic of Imaginary saga. Jika semua ini hanya khayalan, biarkanlah tetap menjadi khayalan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Yaoi. Yes, this is Chiba Asuka...XP


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : The last fic of Imaginary saga. Jika semua ini hanya khayalan, biarkanlah tetap menjadi khayalan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan selalu menunggumu.**

**Rate : I get stuck in T-rated!!!!**

**Warning : AU. OOCness. Gaje. Yaoi. Hurt. Oneshot. **

**Songs : **

-DEPAPEPE : Komorebi no Naka de

-DEPAPEPE : This Way

-DEPAPEPE : Arigatou

-DEPAPEPE : Kazamidori

-KANON AIR PIANO ARRANGE ALBUM RE-FEEL : Summer Shade

-X JAPAN : Forever Love (Guitar Solo Version)

-X JAPAN : Endless Rain (Guitar Solo Version)

-X JAPAN : The Last Song (Guitar Solo Version)

-X JAPAN : Without You

-DEPAPEPE : Days

**PS : **

_**_BoldItalic_ **_= judul puisi

_ItalicUnderline _= puisi

__Italic_ = _lirik lagu

Puisi di sini adalah teka-teki lo… jawabannya ada di fic ini juga… kalo bisa jawab, ntar dapet hadiah ripyu dari saia. Hehehehe… selamat memecahkan teka-tekinya! ^_^

-

-

-

Jadi urutan imaginary saga itu:

Imaginary Summer

Imaginary Winter

Imaginary Rain

Imaginary Autumn^^

-

-

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_Imaginary Autumn_**

**_The Last Part of Imaginary Saga_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**_Awali dengan Aku ketika Kau harus mengakhiri_**_

_Adalah kesunyian petang._

_Ketika kau semakin gelisah._

_Antara bongkahan merah di dadaku dan matamu._

_Nanti ataupun entah._

_Senja tatapmu tetap tenggelamkanku dalam._

_Lembaran kisah yang hijau karena._

_Ada artefak rasa terserak di antara reruntuhan kubah keberanianku._

_Lalu tergilas begitu saja oleh angkuhnya waktu._

_Untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Menjelang terang aku berkhidmat._

_Endapkan yang telah membumbung._

_Nalarku mulai melambat di persimpangan._

_Untuk mencerna sasmita keperkasaan alam._

_Nisan batu membatasi dimensi._

_Gelembung asa tak seharusnya._

_Gelapkanku dalam hijau langitmu._

_Untuk dentang yang tak terhenti._

September 1956, di sebuah kota di utara pulau Honshu, Jepang.

Sekarang sudah nyaris empat tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat seseorang melupakan orang lain. Dan itulah yang kukhawatirkan. Semudah itukah mereka melupakanku?

-

-

-

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat meletakkan tas ranselnya di salah satu bangku di taman yang lengang. Taman yang sudah sangat dikenalnya empat tahun lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum menghadapi yang terburuk dari hidupnya. Mengecewakan orang yang dicintainya. Pemuda itu baru saja duduk, bersandar pada punggung kursi dan memejamkan mata ketika terdengar suara lembut yang membuat hatinya tergetar setiap kali ia mendengarnya.

"Sai-kun…"

Pemuda bernama Sai itu membuka matanya, dan langsung menangkap mata biru cerah yang sewarna dengan langit di baliknya. Mata yang sangat dikenalnya. "Naruto-kun…"

Begitu Sai mengucapkan namanya, pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sai dan memasang senyum lebar. "Kau benar-benar kembali…" tapi Sai tahu ada kekecewaan yang amat dalam pada senyuman itu. Kekecewaan begitu melihatnya datang sendiri.

Sai menunduk, tidak berani menatap sepasang mata itu. "Maaf…" katanya lirih. Di luar dugaan, yang didapatnya adalah sebuah pelukan. "E-eh… Naruto…"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tak apa-apa, Sai-kun. Kau kembali pun itu sudah cukup buatku." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sai dan memperlihatkan senyum yang sama seperti yang Sai ingat. Indah. "Setidaknya kau tidak melupakanku."

Keindahan senyum itu seakan mengiris hati Sai. Bisakah ia mempertahankannya? Bisakah ia mengembalikannya seperti semula?

-

"Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke," Sai membuka pembicaraan. Naruto harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

Senyum Naruto agak memudar ketika mendengar nama itu. "Sai-kun, itu tidak perlu…"

Sai menggeleng dan tetap meneruskan. "Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membawa kembali Sasuke padamu."

Naruto diam saja sekarang. Mata birunya mengawasi wajah sedih Sai.

"Dia…Sasuke…dia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain…"

Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke pasti sudah melupakannya, tapi tetap saja kenyataan itu masih melukainya. Tanpa disadari, air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipi kecoklatannya. Sai melihatnya. Ia menghapus air mata itu dengan satu sapuan jari pucatnya. Ia benar-benat merasa bersalah. "Maaf," katanya lagi. "Ini semua salahku. Aku seharusnya berusaha lebih keras."

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Sai yang masih berada di pipinya. "Kau kembali. Kau masih mengingatku. Itu cukup buatku. Aku tak peduli kalau Sasuke sudah melupakanku. Yang penting kau berada di sini untukku."

Sai terenyuh. "Jadi, apakah aku bisa menggantikan Sasuke untukmu?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Sasuke..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai dan menatap langit musim gugur di atasnya. "Tapi kau selalu bisa menjadi Sai dalam hidupku."

Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Naruto bisa membuat Sai tersenyum bahagia untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setidaknya Naruto akan mencoba untuk menerimanya. Dan itu lebih dari cukup.

-

-

-

"Sai?" kata Temari dengan kaget ketika ia melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di depan pintu Sabaku Mansion. "Sai!!" serunya histeris campur bahagia dan langsung menghambur memeluk pemuda yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali lagi ke kota ini," katanya setelah melepaskan diri dari Sai. "Apa Naruto yang menjadi alasan kedatanganmu?" godanya sambil tertawa, membuat Sai menjadi salah tingkah.

"Eh…anu…i-itu…" Sai terbata-bata.

Temari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai dengan tenaganya yang luar biasa dan menggeret pemuda itu masuk ke apartemennya. "Tak apa-apa, tak apa-apa. Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau! Ayo!"

"E-eh…i-iya…" Sai patuh saja diseret-seret oleh pengurus apartemennya menuju ke kamarnya terdahulu.

"Kemana saja kau selama empat tahun ini?" tanya Temari setelah ia lebih tenang dan sedang membuka kunci kamar Sai.

Sai membetulkan letak ransel di bahunya. "Cuma berkelana seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Mengunjungi beberapa tempat."

Pintu terbuka. Temari menoleh ke arah Sai. Ia menatap Sai dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sai langsung memasang senyum palsu-aku-mengatakan-yang-sebenarnya. Temari balas tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sai. "Jadi kenapa kau kembali?"

Sai agak salah tingkah ditanyai langsung seperti itu. "Eh, itu… sebenarnya karena Naruto…"

Temari terbahak. "Sudah kuduga!" serunya senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sai lagi, membuat pemuda tampan itu terbatuk-batuk pelan. "Jadi, sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Pertanyaan langsung itu membuat wajah Sai bersemu merah. Ia bergumam tak jelas dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya, membanting pintu menutup di hadapan Temari yang masih terbahak melihat wajah Sai, melarikan diri dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan memalukan itu.

-

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya begitu sampai di kota ini adalah mengunjungi Jiraiya, pemilik _Birdcage_, bar paling terkenal di kota ini. Begitu ia membuka pintu bar, ia langsung disambut oleh suasana familiar yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Seperti biasa, Jiraiya berada di balik meja bar, sedang mengelap gelas-gelas dan bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa pengunjung yang seperti dirinya, sangat menyukai datang ke _Birdcage _menjelang senja.

Jiraiya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ketika didengarnya lonceng yang dipasang di pintu itu bergemirincing, menandakan ada tamu yang datang. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum melihat siapa yang masuk. Pemuda pucat dan bermata onyx yang familiar.

"Selamat datang kembali, Nak. Minuman favoritmu seperti biasa?" tanya Jiraiya sambil tersenyum ketika ia duduk di hadapan pria tua itu. Jiraiya langsung menyodorkan segelas penuh _Ice Coffee_ ke hadapan pemuda pucat itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pada Jiraiya.

"Tak ada yang spesial, Nak. Semuanya berjalan monoton dalam hidupku," jawab Jiraiya sambil tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia meneguk _Ice Coffee_-nya sekali. "Aku…" dan tanpa bisa ditahan, ia sudah mulai menceritakan semua hal yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini, terutama tentang Naruto.

-

-

-

Dia tak akan pernah kembali. Aku tahu itu. Bisakah aku melupakannya seperti dia melupakanku?

-

-

-

Sai duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang berbaring telentang di padang rumput yang penuh dengan daun-daun yang berserakan di atasnya. Matahari nyaris terbenam di ufuk barat. Mata onyx Sai mengamati warna langit sore di musim gugur itu. Tangan pucatnya menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Naruto…" panggil Sai pelan.

Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin musim gugur membuka matanya perlahan begitu mendengar Sai memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya… sejauh apa kau mengingat Sasuke selama ini?" tanya Sai. Ia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya menanyakan hal itu, mungkin dia hanya butuh kepastian.

Senyum yang semula tampak samar di wajah Naruto perlahan menghilang. Sai tak berani menatap mara biru itu. Ia terlalu takut melihat kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aku… Aku sendiri tidak yakin," jawab Naruto. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sai. Kenapa Sai selalu mengungkit-ungkit Sasuke kalau itu begitu menyakitkan baginya? Naruto tak pernah mengerti itu. "Yang aku tahu, ada perasaan aneh di dadaku tiap kali aku menyebut nama itu. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak kurasakan karena dia hanya katalisku. Hanya nama itu dan namaku yang kuingat ketika pertama kali aku diciptakan."

Naruto terdiam. Perasaan samar itu muncul lagi di hatinya. Ia menarik napas pelan, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Mungkin ini memang terlaku kejam bagi Sai karena mugkin Naruto tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sai sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya. Apa salahnya kalau sekarang ia yang berkorban untuk Sai?

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sai. "Hanya itu yang kau ingat tentang Sasuke?"

"Entahlah," Naruto membuka mulut lagi. "Lama kelamaan aku juga mulai mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan musim panas tiap kali aku menyebut namanya. Musim panas yang indah sekaligus menyakitkan…" Naruto membiarkan suaranya mengabur.

Sekarang giliran Sai yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Pasti kenangan antara mereka berdua terlalu indah. Kenangan yang tak akan bisa Sai gantikan.

Naruto mengarahkan mata birunya tepat ke arah mata onyx Sai, membuat jantung Sai berdegup kencang. "Kau benar-benar orang yang baik, Sai-kun."

_Yang perlu kulakukan hanya membuat kenangan baru bersamanya. Aku tak perlu menggantikan kenangan yang bahkan tidak dia ingat. Aku akan membuat kenangan yang lebih indah dari yang Sasuke buat._

"Terimakasih," gumam Naruto, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum tulus Naruto. _Aku akan melupakan Sasuke._

-

-

-

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya?" tanya Jiraiya ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam tiga hari ini pemuda berkulit pucat itu datang ke bar-nya.

"Aku tak tahu kapan. Aku belum siap untuk memintanya. Aku telah mengecewakannya, Jiraiya," pemuda itu meletakkan _ice coffe_-nya di atas meja dengan tatapan lesu. Mata onyx-nya yang biasanya bercahaya, meredup. Ia memain-mainkan es batu yang ada dalam gelasnya dengan sedotannya.

"Kau masih ada di hatinya, Nak. Kalau kau membuatnya menunggu seperti ini terus…"

"Aku tahu itu, Jiraiya. Tapi apa benar dia menginginkanku? Bagaimana kalau Naruto lebih memilih Sa—"

Jiraiya memotong kata-katanya dengan satu tatapan tajam. "Jangan pesimis. Selalu ada harapan. Dulu kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum, kenapa sekarang tidak? Lakukan sesuatu. Jangan hanya bolak-balik bar-ku setiap hari."

"Aku hanya tidak siap."

"Kalau begitu, buat dirimu siap, sesegera mungkin. Tak baik membiarkan ini semua berlarut-larut, akan terlalu banyak hati yang terluka karenanya."

"Kau benar," pemuda tampan itu meletakkan gelasnya, mengabaikan kedipan-kedipan nakal dari tamu-tamu perempuan yang terkikik-kikik menggoda di belakangnya. "Mungkin besok aku akan menemuinya."

Jiraiya mengangguk menyemangati.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Jiraiya-san."

"Hati-hati di jalan. Dan jangan lupa cari tempat tinggal."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sekilas, mengambil ranselnya yang diletakkannya di bawah kursinya dan melangkah pergi, benar-benar mengabaikan gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan itu. Dan ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bertatapan membunuh namun sangat _cool_ memasuki _Birdcage_ bersamaan dengan ia keluar dari bar itu, gadis-gadis yang di dalam langsung beralih menarik perhatian pemuda berambut merah itu. Memuakkan.

-

-

-

"Mungkin aku salah menanyakan hal ini, Naruto. Tapi…" Sai membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mencoba melukis langit berbintang di atasnya, dengan sedikit instruksi dari Sai. Wajah seriusnya membuat Sai tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Sai dalam satu tarikan napas.

Naruto yang sedang menekuni buku sketsa yang dipinjamkan Sai padanya terhenti dalam gerakannya mengarsir langit di lukisannya. Ia membeku selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat kepalanya perlahan ke arah Sai, dan menatap mata onyx yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu dengan mata birunya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Itu tidak penting sekarang." Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Naruto merasakan penolakan yang sangat dalam. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Sai dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tahu dia masih mencintai Sasuke, atau apapun nama perasaan hangat yang muncul di hatinya tiap kali dia mendengar atau memikirkan tentang nama itu, Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum lembut, senyum yang selalu membuat Naruto tahu kalau Sai sangat mencintainya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, Naruto. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, itu tak masalah sebenarnya."

Naruto membalas senyuman Sai dan kembali menunduk menatap buku sketsa milik Sai yang ada di pangkuannya. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, ia berusaha mati-matian agar air mata itu tidak menetes.

_Maafkan aku, Sai._

-

Apa sebenarnya yang Naruto rasakan sekarang? Walaupun aku senang karena dia mencoba menerimaku, tapi tetap saja yang dinantikannya adalah Sasuke. Bukan aku. Aku hanya pengganti baginya. Mungkin Naruto bersikeras tak mau menyebutku sebagai pengganti Sasuke, tapi tetap saja pada kenyataannya begitu. Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap mencintainya. _Aku akan selalu menunggumu_.

Aku mengamati Naruto yang sedang sibuk melukis, sekilas, kulihat air mata di sudut mata birunya. Aku ingin sekali mengusapnya, tapi aku tahu hal itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakitnya. Dia ingin aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya, dan aku akan melakukannya untuknya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Naruto, mendongak menatap langit berbintang di atas, tapi aku menutup mataku, mencoba mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan untuk membahagiakan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Angin malam menyapu wajah pucatku.

"Sai! Lihat!"

Aku merasakan Naruto mengguncang bahuku pelan, membuatku membuka mata lagi, mencari tahu apa yang Naruto ingin aku lihat.

"Bintang jatuh!"

Dia benar.

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya, dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan dadanya, menggumamkan sesuatu sebagai permohonan.

Pemandangan itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku mendongak menatap bintang jatuh itu, dan ikut memejamkan mata.

_Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Hanya itu._

-

"Kenapa tampangmu murung begitu?" tanya Temari begitu Sai memasuki ruang depan apartemennya. Sai hanya menghela napas panjang sekali dan berjalan melewatinya, bahkan tanpa menoleh memandang pengurus apartemen yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

Temari tentu saja tersinggung atas sikap Sai yang baginya sudah menyebalkan stadium empat itu. Ia menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Sai, membuat Sai tercekik bajunya sendiri, dan membuat Sai berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Di saat adikku pulang dari Shibuya, jangan buat _mood_-ku jadi jelek ya."

Sai berusaha melepaskan tangan Temari dari kerah bajunya, dan setelah berhasil, ia menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, Temari," jawab Sai sekenanya.

Temari menyipitkan mata memandang Sai, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena seorang pemuda berambut merah dan memiliki tatapan membunuh yang sangat kuat memasuki ruangan. Wajah Temari langsung cerah. "Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Temari ramah, meninggalkan sikap judesnya yang biasanya. Sai cengok. Dia tahu Gaara adalah adik Temari, walalupun ini pertama kalinya Sai melihat Gaara, karena Temari sering sekali menyebut-nyebut tentang adiknya itu, seakan adiknya adalah pusat dari tata surya di dunia Temari. Ketika Sai bertemu pandang dengan Gaara, Sai memberikan senyum ramah yang dibalas dengan senyum kaku Gaara.

"Temari, kau lihat kemeja hitamku?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Mungkin di cucian," jawab Temari dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Sai, mencoba mencari dimana kemeja adiknya.

_Siapa yang tidak sopan sekarang??_

-

-

-

Sai memutuskan untuk menemui Jiraiya keesokan harinya. Ia harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan pak tua yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

Sai pergi dari "Sabaku Mansion" pagi-pagi keesokan harinya, tak peduli _Bircage _sudah buka atau belum.

Dalam beberapa menit saja, ia sudah mencapai _Birdcage_, dan langsung masuk ke dalam, mengabaikan papan bertuliskan 'tutup' yang tergantung di depan pintu. Jiraiya pasti ada di dalam. Dugaannya benar. Pria tua itu sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bar, membaca sebuah buku bersampul abu-abu sederhana. Ia mendongak sedikit ketika Sai memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, Sai, kupikir siapa. Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jiraiya, tersenyum dan menutup bukunya ketika Sai mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Yah… lumayan baiklah," jawab Sai seadanya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke kota ini? Aku belum melihatmu sampai hari ini," kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa pelan. "Kemana saja kau?"

Sai menunggu sampai tawa Jiraiya berhenti dan akhirnya membuka mulut. "Aku… aku mencari Sasuke."

Ekspresi santai Jiraiya sama sekali tidak berubah mendengar berita itu. Ia pasti sudah menduga Sai akan benar-benar melakukan itu. "Jadi, kau menemukannya?"

Sai memain-mainkan buku Jiraiya yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Ya."

"Lalu?" Jiraiya mendorong untuk meneruskan.

"Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau kembali. Aku sudah membujuknya, tapi dia tetap bertahan dengan pendiriannya. Ia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain. Ia sudah nyaris melupakan Naruto. Aku tahu hidupnya bahagia di luar sana."

"Dan masalahnya adalah…?"

"Naruto tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membahagiakannya. Dan sekarang karena Sasuke tak akan pernah kembali, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Jiraiya menghela napas sekali. "Nak, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…"

-

"Temari…"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang dari acara jalan-jalan pagimu rupanya…" Temari yang sedang menjemur pakaian meletakkan keranjang cuciannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengomeli Sai yang berdiri di belakangnya karena kabur pagi-pagi. "Sa…" tapi kata-kata Temari terpotong begitu melihat sosok pemuda di belakangnya. Ia terbelalak kaget.

"Sa… Sasuke…" hanya kata itu yang bisa Temari ucapkan. Pemuda berkulit pucat dan bermata onyx yang benar-benar mirip dengan Sai. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ohisashiburi, Temari," kata Sasuke, tersenyum pada wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya itu.

Temari masih belum bisa mengatasi keterkejutannya. Sasuke telah pergi terlalu lama dan sekarang ia datang lagi secara tiba-tiba. "O-ohisashiburi…" jawab Temari. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung kesini?" tuntut Temari. Sifat galaknya yang biasa sudah kembali. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengernyit menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke nyengir minta maaf. "Aku banyak urusan, jadi baru sempat kesini hari ini… apa masih ada kamar kosong?"

Tatapan menuduh Temari langsung tergantikan oleh senyuman cerah seorang kakak. Ia mengacak kepala ayam Sasuke sekali dan langsung menggamitnya masuk ke dalam Sabaku Mansion. Sasuke merapikan rambutnya dengan jengkel. "Tentu saja selalu ada tempat untuk adikku. Gaara juga baru pulang dari Shibuya lho…"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ocehan Temari.

"Ah, sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menempati kamarmu dulu, aku sudah terlanjur menyewakannya pada seseorang. Tahu tidak? Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi sifatnya jauh lebih baik daripada kau," Temari menambahkan tatapan galak pada Sasuke. "Namanya Sai."

Sasuke tertegun. _Sai… tinggal di sini?_

-

"Apa?" seru Sai, kaget mendengar informasi yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Jiraiya. "Sa… Sasuke di sini???"

Jiraiya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sejak kapan??"

"Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Dia…"

Sebelum Jiraiya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sai sudah bangkit berdiri dan langsung melesat keluar dari _Birdcage_, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang hanya bisa berdecak melihat kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang.

-

Yang ada di pikiran Sai begitu tahu kalau Sasuke sudah kembali adalah : Naruto. Ia benar-benar takut kalau Sasuke sudah menemui Naruto, membuatnya mengingat apa yang Sai ingin Naruto lupakan. Sai tahu kembalinya Sasuke memang bisa membahagiakan Naruto, tapi ia juga tidak mau bersikap munafik dengan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Naruto begitu saja. Paling tidak ia ingin mempertahankan Naruto sebisanya.

Sai segera pergi ke rumah naruto, bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk. Rumah di atas bukit itu… Sai sudah bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang menggambar di teras rumahnya sebelum ia mencapai rumahnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sai, membuat pemuda pirang itu mendongak.

"Ah, Sai-kun. Selamat pagi…" sapanya cerah. Sai tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk membalas senyuman itu. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sudah ke sini? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, menutup buku sketsanya dan menaruh perhatiannya secara penuh ke pemuda pucat yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Ia menatap mata biru di hadapannya. _Apakah sebaiknya aku mengatakan padanya? Tapi… bagaimana kalau dia langsung meninggalkanku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpanya?_

"Ada apa?" ulang Naruto lagi.

_Aku harus sportif. Walaupun…_

"Naruto."

Panggilan itu membuat Sai maupun Naruto menoleh.

-

"Sa… Sasuke…" ucap Naruto lirih. Mata birunya terbelalak menatap sosok pucat yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapan mereka.

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Naruto beralih memandang Sai, sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya. "Sai… dia… dia benar-benar Sasuke kan?"

Sai menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang balas menatapnya, dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Sekarang biarkan Naruto yang memutuskan.

Naruto memandang bergantian antara Sai dan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Di satu sisi, ia menyayangi Sai, tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke juga orang yang penting baginya. Dan ia tahu ia tak bisa seenaknya menghampiri Sasuke dan menyambutnya, karena itu pasti akan melukai Sai. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melukai seorang pun.

Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Sai dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Ohisashiburi desu ne…" katanya.

"O-ohisashiburi…" balas Naruto canggung.

Sai bangkit berdiri. "Ini yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Naruto. Dia kembali," kata Sai, menahan kegetiran dalam suaranya, berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Seakan memang dia menginginkan kembalinya Sasuke ke kehidupan Naruto.

_Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Hanya itu. _

Berulang-ulang, ia menekankan kalimat itu pada pikirannya.

Naruto juga bangkit berdiri, menghadapi dua pemuda di hadapannya, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. _Benarkah ini yang diinginkan Sai?_

Sasuke tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan keberadaan Sai. Tujuannya ke sini hanya satu, dan ia akan melaksanakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke lirih, menatap ke kedalaman mata biru itu.

Sai benar-benar tertohok mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto ternganga. "Sa-sasuke…" gagapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Aku tahu mungkin aku tak bisa dimaafkan semudah itu setelah meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tapi…" Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sai yang menjagamu selama ini."

"Cukup," kata Sai tegas. "Sasuke, jangan munafik dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau meninggalkan Rin hanya demi Naruto dan… Naruto, biarkan dia tahu apa yang kau rasakan."

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto menatap Sai tidak percaya.

Sai hanya tersenyum pahit. Hatinya benar-benar terluka saat ini, ketika seseorang yang dia cintai akhirnya meninggalkannya. Sai balas menatap Naruto dan mengangguk meyakinkan.

Naruto membalas senyum dan tatapan yang telah menemaninya selama ini dan memeluk Sai.

"Naruto…" kata Sai kaget.

"Maafkan aku, Sai…"

Sai tersenyum mendengar itu dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto, menggeleng ketika mata biru itu menyorot matanya. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi. Terimakasih, Naruto."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa melihat Sai pergi.

"Sasuke, kali ini, jaga dia baik-baik. Gantikan bagianku juga," kata Sai ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pasti."

Sai tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kali kepada Naruto, dan melangkah pergi.

-

__No matter how many times the colors of the seasons change__

__these feelings will never wither, swaying like a flower__

__If this is just a dream, then let it be a dream. I don't care__

__My heart, filled with loving radiance__

__Is forever thinking of you__

-

Aku akan kembali untukmu ketika dia meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan selalu menunggumu.

-

**_FIN_**

-

Review, please?^^


End file.
